


05 - Dream

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [6]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What IS Luffy's dream, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	05 - Dream

That night, he saw his brothers. He saw them every night, and this did not make him happy. Not at all. He would see them as he saw them as a child, tall, strong, teasing and protective. They would fight against each other. They would hunt and fish together. They would play together. They would steal things from people at the Grey Terminal together. They would run through the forest together. They would sit at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea together. They would promise to become the Pirate King, to become freer than anybody can be, to live without any regrets, and to  _not die_ , to each other.

_"I will never die."_

He opened his eyes. It was dark, though it was not black. White mist stood above the ground, enveloping him like a mother would to her child. Clouds freeing the moon, a pale light dimmed down on him and on everything around him. Bare feet on the cold earthy ground beneath him, he walked. And he cried.

A silent bell was ringing slowly, echoing sadness, pain and  _agony_ in his empty heart. Because he knew. He knew all to well what it was saying. What it was crying out. Who it was crying for. Now, he looked like all those trees contouring him: nude, gloomy, skeletal. Their branches seemed like Death's hand, promising to come to him once again in the near future, their shadows were like his childish fears crawling out to him, grasping his almost non-beating heart in an attempt to make it beat faster, stronger, to make him feel scared and, eventually,  _alive_. But he didn't care. All he saw were the dry leaves crackling under his non-existing weight. All he heard was the still low pitched ringing bell. All he felt was emptiness.

And loneliness. And sadness. And fear. And  _agony_.

He opened his eyes once more. And now, added to the mist, the starless sky, the silver moon, the dead leaves and the monstrous trees, there, there were graves. Everywhere. And there, a tall gloomy structure where, at its top, a big coppery bell was dancing back and forth at the rhythm of some ghostly figure pulling a long rope up and down strongly. And there, a couple of other figures, only shadows in the mist, were walking as fast as he was, holding some kind long, big, heavy-looking, shiny, black box. And he understood. And his heart grew even colder if that was possible. It was lowered down impossibly slowly, and, almost to his relief, it had finally disappeared from his sight under the horizon. But once again, he understood.

He changed his walking direction to the figured throwing earth down in the hole at a torturing pace. At the thought, he would be seeing him one last time, he had to hurry, so at the thought, he started to run. He ran and ran. And he ran still, but he never seemed to get nearer.

He opened his eyes again, as he now stood where the figures should have been. There was no more hole. No more box. No more Ace. He let a small trembling breath out.  _His last_. He looked up at the night's sky, expecting to find a big silver round moon. But instead, he remembered.

He remembered and he saw. A hidden house they had built together. A pirate flag they had created together. They pushed each other down in the dust. They had mockingly laughed at each other. They had run together. They had played together. They had stolen together. They had fought together. They had fled together. They had eaten together. They had slept together. They had lived together. And he remembered.

They had  _dreamt_  together.

 _If only somebody,_ anybody, _would wake him up from this awful dream..._

* * *

"Luffy!" They all yelled together.

He opened his eyes, and he saw them. Nami. Usopp. Chopper. Sanji. Franky. Robin. Brook. Zoro. His crew. They were all hunched aver the railings, looking down at him as he fell in the sea. He smiled.

They had woken him up from this  _awful dream_. Nami. Usopp. Chopper. Sanji. Franky. Robin. Brook. Zoro. His crew. His nakama.

His  _real_  dream.


End file.
